The Chayley Moorcis Mystery
by Danielle-knicole
Summary: When Hayley starts changing and can't remember what happened, she and Chad try to find out. Includes band-members from Paramore, New Found Glory, Aiden, MCR, Panic at the Disco, FOB, and more! *Contains Strong Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes.


**The Chaley Moorcis Mystery**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayley, Chad or any affiliated persons included in this story.

The only character I own is Zombie " D" Danielle. Includes Strong Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes.

***Chapter 1**

"Hayley" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes Chad?"

"I love you"

He got up, held her in his arms. Without any awareness of her nakedness they kissed in the dark shadows, away from the moonlight where they would have been seen in their own private apartment. A gentle wind blew through the window, causing her skin to shiver. "Babe" he said as he rubbed her arm, noticing his fingers didn't come in contact with any feel of clothing, "No clothes?"

"Only shorts" she replied, shying away.

"No wonder you're so cold, babe. Here take my jacket." With the jacket in hand he pulled her chin up and kissed it. Pulling the jacket over her skin she let out a relief. She would be cold no more thanks to the love of hers. It felt warm and comfortably on her skin, a soft cotton to replace the cold nothingness she wore before.

"Feel better?"

"Much"

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up, carrying her to kitchen. He placed her on the counter and there she sat as he motioned to the cabinet, opening it. He grabs the box of matches and she pulls over a vanilla scented candle. He strikes a match and lights the candle. The vanilla scents the room and Hayley grabs his tie, pulling him close. Breathing heavily, Hayley wraps her legs around Chad's waist. He holds her head in his hands and they begin kissing. With tongue action they begin making out. His hands begin to roam. Grabbing her hips Chad begins lifting the jacket higher slowly and slowly. With her stomach showing Chad kisses it. She grabs his hair pulling him back up. He begins kissing her cheek as she lightly kisses his neck.

Her eyes grow dark and she begins getting colder as she tries to resist the urge. "Let's go to the room babe" Chad insists. "No let's stay" she whispers in his ear. The hunger gets stronger and stronger, becomes harder and harder to withstand. Chad takes off his tie, letting it fall on the floor as Hayley hides behind her hair. He takes off his shirt, throwing it across the room. Grabbing her neck they're bodies embrace. Her face changes and she clenches her jaw. She gently tries to push him away but it doesn't seem to do anything. He's too much into kissing her to realize. "Ahhh" she gently moans. "Chad…."

Before she knows it she goes at it on his neck. Her teeth sink in and his skin rips open, letting the blood drain out. She begins sucking in as much of it as she can. He quickly pulls back "What the fuck Hales?"

"Oh my god, Chad… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Hayley cries.

"Damn…" He says as he grabs his neckline, trying to cover the open wound as blood runs down his shoulder.

Hayley stands there speechless and shocked. Did she really do that? Could she really hurt Chad? "No" she thought. "It can't be, it has to be a dream, this isn't reality" she thinks.

"Hayley what's wrong with you? How the hell did you?" He grabs her jaw, forcing her to open it.

"What the fuck…. You have fangs?" He yells pushing her away.

"Chad you have to believe me, I would never" she cries out.

"Yea well you did"

"I don't know how this happened" she proclaims.

"Well where have you been, what have you been doing while I've been at the studio?"

"Nothing… I can't remember Chad. My mind feels… empty" she says as she tries to remember and think back. "AHHHH" she grabs her head and her knees fall to the floor.

"Hayley! What's wrong? What's going on?"

"It hurts! Please make it stop…" she cries.

Chad picks her up off the floor, taking her to their bedroom where he lays her on the bed. He wraps her in a blanket and brings her a glass of water. Little does Hayley know though, Chad had placed a pill inside her liquid drink.

Her sight becomes foggy and she becomes weak. All she does is lay there as Chad tries to think of how Hayley became this way. "We tell each other everything" he thinks as the night fades away.

***Chapter 2**

With the sun shining brightly through the windows, Chad awakes. Brushing his hair back, he replays last night in his head. "_What the fuck_…"

He sits up and looks at Hayley sleeping next to him. _Good thing I dropped her that pill… I could have been breakfast_. He gently flips over the blanket and heads into the bathroom, Hayley turns over. "Uhhh" she screams.

Chad runs out and hurries to her side "Hales! Baby, are you okay?"

"It burns" she says covering her eyes.

"Hold on" he yells running to the living room.

"Here put these on" he says handing her a pair of sunglasses.

Hayley slips on the glasses as Chad closes the window blinds. "Any better?"

"Yes, thank you" she says softly.

Gently he pulls Hayley's head up, they're eyes meet. "I'm not mad at you Hayley. I'm just confused and a little afraid. I love you and nothing changes that. We'll find a way to get through this."

"Really Chad? Thank you, I love you too. I never meant to hurt you, nor have I ever meant to."

"I know, and it's not your fault. You can't control it, and I know that now."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Last night, after you fell asleep, I went on my laptop and did some searching."

"And what did you find out?" Hayley asks sitting up.

"A lot of things actually, but they were all different. There are so many cases."

"What did you come up with?" she asks as she takes Chad's hand.

"Well your skin doesn't seem to burn from the sunlight unlike some. The only thing that's affected in your case is your eyesight so far. Which I guess is a good thing, sort of" Chad replies as he rubs Hayley's hand.

"Sort of?"

"Well no… I mean… Maybe, It's good in the way that we can go out together, but bad that if you wanted you could go out on your own and… feed" he says as a disgusted look grows on his face.

Hayley makes a face that struggles with either becoming a disgust look or a hungry look. She gets up and hugs Chad, who pleads that she doesn't try anything.

_I love you Chad_.

_I love you Hayley_.

***Chapter 3**

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

Wil stumbles to get to the door, practically almost trips on the bag lying on the floor.

"Who is it?" he yells.

"It's me, open up"

"Who the hell is me?" he questions.

"Open up ass hole"

Unlocking it he smirks and then he opens it letting out a laugh.

"You're a real charm you know"

"I know. Where's your keys at?" he questions as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Around here somewhere. I thought you'd be up by now."

"I slept in. I thought of the whole beauty rest idea you know" he says kissing her forehead.

"Ha ha, you're funny. How much more beautiful do you want to get babe? It's already 2:30pm."

He brushes her hair behind her ears and pulls her close. "_Ah, sweet lavender_." They're eyes gaze and for a moment they just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

"Your breath stink's babe, but that's ok. If you just kiss me I don't think I'd mind" she giggles.

His mouth curves and he lets out a chuckle. He moves in and they're lips meet. A kiss lifts off and they're tongues collide.

"Where'd you go?" he whispers as he rubs her hand then kisses it.

"The diner across from the book store and theatre" she replies taking out a brown bag out from her purse.

Handing him the bag she pulls out one of the dining chairs and sits in it.

"Thanks," he says "And what book did we get today?"

"I didn't go in today, they were closed. It's Sunday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" he chuckles.

Wil flicks the TV on and as he begins to walk to the sofa he falls on the rug. "Fuck" he yells grabbing his head.

"Wil! What's wrong? What happened?" Zombie D cries in terror as she sits next to him trying to get him to talk. She hits the off button on the TV remote trying to get a response she can hear.

"Uhhh It fucking burns D" he yells.

"What hurts? Tell me" she pleads.

He holds his head tight as D runs to get her cell phone "Do you want me to call 911?"

"No don't. Stay… away."

"Wil? Wil!"

His faces changes and she screams. She runs to the bathroom, locking it in terror. She panics trying to dial on her cell phone. Too panicked her hands begin to shake and she drops the phone in the toilet.

"No" she cries grabbing the phone. She grabs a towel and tries to dry it off. With no luck though, she finds herself locked in with no way of getting help. Hours pass and after awhile she wonders if everything is going to be ok.

"D!" Wil bangs on the door. "Please come out, I promise I won't hurt you, I don't want to."

"No, please, Wil. Just go," D cries "Please don't, I love you."

"I don't know what's happening, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you, please open the door."

Wondering whether or not he's telling the truth she cries heavily placing her hand on the door handle. _I love him, I trust him, and I've always let him in._

"I love you Wil, and I'm going to open this door. I'm taking a chance because of you; you've had my heart since I first laid eyes on you. You're the only one who's ever made me feel any different, and whether I live past tonight or not, I just want you to know." D takes a deep breath, unlocking the handle, and she slowly opens the door.

She cautiously walks out crying and shaking. Wil walks up towards her with open arms; he hugs her, holding her close. "D, I promise I'd never let anything happen to you, I love you, I need you," Wil pleas "Help me. I don't know who I've become."

"You're a monster!" The TV screams.

"Did you put the TV back on D?" Wil asks.

"I didn't, are you sure you didn't put it on?" D replies wiping away her tears.

"Stay here" Wil kisses her forehead. He walks down the hall, headed for the front door.

"Do you see anything?"

Scared, D sits down next to the coffee table trying to hold back her tears. _This kind of stuff only happens in scary movies, why me?_ _My boyfriend's a vampire, the TV blares out of nowhere, I'm living a nightmare._

Wil hurries back "D, where are you?" he whispers.

"I'm here."

Taking her hand he helps her up. "We have to get you out of here, somebody's gotten in."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you."

Wil kisses her, "Fine but we need to go for now. It's too dark in there to see anything."

***Chapter 4**

Outside, the street lights lead the way to the car. Wil opens the driver's door "Get in."Without any remark or response D climbs over to the passenger seat and Wil gets in after. He locks the door and for a minute he just sits there. "There was someone in that apartment Danielle."

"There was someone in our home?"

"Yes, I could feel them although they weren't right there. Fuck, I don't know what's happening or what's going on, but I need to find out."

"We," D says "We'll find out together" she smiles.

He starts the car and they drive off. Speeding past street lights and lamps, he continues going, passing red lights on the way.

D grabs his hand and pulls back. "You're freezing babe"

"Really? I don't feel any different"

"Really! Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, just driving for now."

"Well we'll need gas soon."

"Fuck! Damn I thought we were good?"

"For now yeah, but we'll need it sooner or later."

"There's a gas station up ahead, I'll stop there" Wil says as he speeds up.

"Could you just slow down a bit, I want to get gas not blow up" D announces.

Wil laughs, letting go a little. He puts his arm around D who moves over closer. He kisses her cheek.

"How about we go see Hayley and Chad?" Wil asks.

"That seems good to me, I'd love too." D says with a big smile.

They drive past the town as the hours continue to grow. D falls asleep on the way, waking up to the radio playing.

Wil smiles, "Did you have a nice nap?" he asks pulling into the gas station.

"Yes I actually did, I just wish it was our bed, this isn't the greatest choice of comfort" she smiles.

He smiles in return as he comes to a stop, and just as he does the sun begins to rise.

"Are you okay?" Danielle asks worried, looking in his direction.

His face begins to morphs, yet stays the same. "No, stay here, I'll be right back." Wil says grabbing his hoodie from the back seat.

He goes into the gas station mart, pulling his hoodie over him, disguising himself as much as he can. He heads to the counter grabbing a pair of sunglasses on the way "$40 on number 2."

"That'll be $52.33, would you like a receipt?" the cashier asks as he places the shades over his eyes.

"No thanks."

Wil walks out and goes back to the car. He pumps the gas in, standing in the shadows between the car and the gas pump. D moves over to the driver's seat, looking towards Wil. Impatiently he stands there waiting for the last couple of numbers to pop up. For a moment everything feels like it's in slow motion. The passing cars drag and the noise's around become distant.

"Wil, come on babe."

"Huh? Oh, Thanks hon." He takes the pump out and places it back on the gas station handle.

D scoots back over and Wil gets in. "Your eyes…" she whispers.

"Your lips…" he replies touching her cheek.

She shy's away, smiling. He chuckles and then places the car in drive. They drive off as the sun continues to rise and as it does the radio whispers "_I'm walking down my neighborhood, where every child is crying, you're the only one who sees me, you're the only one who'll kiss me, on my dry lips, my white lips_."

***Chapter 5**

It seemed like the road to Hayley and Chad's was never-ending. Without Wil's company D would have probably fallen asleep again. He held her hand tight and under their voices and breath's "Dry Lips" continued to play.

The engine of the car revved as they headed down the asphalt road. Wil was doing 85 on a 60, and he was passing cars like nothing. The opening of the side window had blown D's hair to the side of her eyelid making it uncomfortable for her to see that well, she brushed it aside making a sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Wil asked as he slightly started to slow down.

"Oh nothing, I think I'm going to get a haircut soon."

The touch of Wil's hand was soothing against her skin as he rubbed her cheek. The coldness of it felt just right with the warmth of the sun's heat beaming down on the right side of the sky. "Your hair's fine babe, it's just the wind that we could use a little less of."

"Maybe your right, but maybe just a little?" she smirked.

"Whatever makes you happy my love. I'll love you for whatever you choose to do."

"Well I know you do, no matter what we go through." she takes his hand in hers, holding it again.

"Thanks, it really means a lot. And we'll get through this I promise. I won't give in, even if it's the last thing I do. I promise you everything's going to be fine."

"I know, and I know you. I trust you. I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled as he glanced at the road ahead, just a few more street signs and they'd be at the turn to where Hayley and Chad lived by. He also seen the new billboard sign "_Zydrate, the finest of finest vials you can ever take. Surgery may be a 'want' but Zydrate is a necessity, let it take you there today!_"

"Hmm… the things today…" he mumbled.

"Babe slow down your going to miss the turn."

"It's the next one."

"No it's this upcoming one." D points to the sign

"No that's the one you take, where you have to still make another turn, where at the next one you don't have to make as many turns." He chuckles trying to be sweet about it.

"Fine, I just like using this one." She says looking out the window.

"Could it be because you'd be passing the mini-mall?"

"Nope."

"Liar" he smiles, he knows her way too much to know the truth.

She half smiles trying to hide it even though it's completely true.

He chooses to make the turn at the last minute to make her happy, even though there will be no stopping.

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I decided to anyway. I can't help it. Making you happy is one of the most things I can't help but doing in my life; even if it's a little bit."

They drive past the mini-mall, passing by all the people and cars. "We're practically there."

***Chapter 6**

"They're here!"

"Ok, remember what we talked about. Stay instead and be cool. Ok Hales?"

"Yes yes, I know, I got it. But you know I can't help it, D and I are practically sisters." Hayley runs to the back window looking out of it as Chad begins walking to the door. She she's D get out of the car and she jumps in joy.

"I know, but until we get everything sorted out we have to be as calm and cautious as we can be. Hell you can change at any moment."

He opens up the door and walks down the hall meeting Wil and D at the stair entrance.

"Hey there stranger, how are you?" D hugs Chad as Wil stands there awaiting the moment where they can get out of the sun, he itches his arm through.

"Heyyy," Chad slaps Wil's hand "What's with the jacket its like 70° aren't you hot in that thing?"

"Yeah, sort of, but you know how it is when you're cold."

"Yeah haha, you and that AC."

They walk to the apartment where Hayley greets them with big hugs. "I missed you guys so much."

"Can we use your bathroom?" Wil asks as he takes off his hoodie laying it on the couch.

"Yeah sure, you don't even have to ask." Chad chuckles as he grabs some cans out of the fridge.

"I'll be right back" D says to Hayley as she begins walking after Wil.

They both get in the bathroom, where Wil closes the door. "Are you ok? Are you sure you want to stay here?" D asks taking Wil's hand.

"Yeah I'm just kinda worried. I sense something too, I don't know what it is though. It's weird."

"Well alright, just take it easy ok? Everything's fine right?"

"Yes," he says as he looks into the mirror "for now" he mumbles.

D walks out and sees Hayley in her room. "Come, sit" she smiles.

D walks in and sits next to Hayley whose looking through an old scrap book of pictures they took last year when they went to Hawaii. "Oh no not these memories, D laughs as she turns the book "We had so much fun that summer!"

"Yeah we did. I miss it."

"I do too, but I promise, we will get together again real soon."

Hayley smiles and half-hugs D. "Can I tell you something she asks, looking up. It's something really big." she asks standing up as he walks to the door, closing it.

Wil walks out the bathroom and back to the living room where he sits on one of the chairs. "So what's new with you Chadball?" he chuckles.

Chad laughs "Oh nothing much, you know just trying to get by. And you?"

"Eh, much of the same."

"Yeah, I hear you man. But there's always something."

"Mm hmm," Wil takes a drink, drinking half the can "Always…"

Chad turns around for a moment to do something's where Wil finds himself clenching his jaw; he shifts his face trying to stay intact. He tries to continue his conversation as it seems to help in some sort of way. "So how is everything going at the studio?"

"Pretty damn good, I've been getting some tracks in where I can and me and Hayley have also been working on some stuff so hopefully that works out well. I think the fans are really going to like it."

"Damn that's good man, I'm happy for you. The guys and I as well are trying to get some stuff together too soon, maybe this winter we'll be laying it down."

"That's awesome man. It's always good to hear that you're keeping it up, with trying to start a family and all you know." Chad says handing Wil a cup with ice.

"What's up Hales?" D asks wondering what it is that could be so big.

"Ok, well I don't know how it happened, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody. I mean you can't tell anyone, because who knows what they'll do. Ok?"

"Hayley, you can trust me. You're my best friend; you're my sister for Christ sakes. Just let me know what's going on, please."

Hayley takes D's hands in hers, her hair covering half of her face. Together they sit on the bed as Hayley lets the rush in. She lets the hunger come to her as she sits there. Her face morphs and she moves her hair off her face showing D who she's become.

"Hayley… How? When? You're just like…"

"I know, I know. But I don't know how I became this way. It happened last night. Chad and I were just being ourselves and I almost ate him D. I almost ate him, I went for his neck and I couldn't help it." Hayley cries as she begins morphing back.

D stands up and hugs her. "Everything's going to be ok."

"How is it you're not shocked at any of this?" Hayley asks as she moves back with a confused look on her face.

(Glass Breaking)

"Oh no!" D pulls the door open, running into the kitchen where she she's Wil practically on top of Chad.

Hayley runs after and together they pull him off.

"What the fuck has everyone turned into a goddamn monster these days; fucking vampires." He gets up trying to shuffle his shirt.

D holds Wil as she tries to calm him down, she moves his hair off his face as she looks into his eyes, seeing the real him.

"I'm sorry" he says looking towards Chad. Hayley goes over to try to get him situated. "I don't know what to do; I have no idea who anyone is anymore."

"We're us, only different. You can trust us, we just have to keep control right Wil?" Hayley replies looking back in Wil's direction.


End file.
